The present invention relates to a step stool, and particularly, to a folding step stool having a frame that folds between an opened use position and a closed storage position. More particularly, the present invention relates to a folding step stool that is readily convertible into a hand truck structure.
Step stools have a frame and one or more steps that individuals use for elevation when reaching for objects. Individuals also use step stools as a seat for sitting. Step stool frames are often foldable for ease of storage while the step stool is not being used. Some step stools are also designed to be used as hand truck apparatus for moving objects over a floor.
According to the present invention, a step stool includes a frame having front and rear frame members coupled together for movement between an opened position and a collapsed position, a top step coupled to the front frame member for movement between step and support positions, and a dolly unit coupled to the front frame for movement between storage and use positions. The dolly unit includes wheels and a dolly plate positioned to lie between the wheels. The dolly plate folds relative to the front frame member between a storage position in which the dolly plate extends generally parallel to the front frame member and a use position in which the dolly plate extends outwardly from the front frame member. Given the relative position of the top step and the dolly unit, an individual can easily transition the steep stool from the opened position of the frame to the use position of the dolly unit without having to walk around the step stool or manipulate a number of different mechanisms.
In preferred embodiments, the rear frame member includes rear legs and a strut extending between the rear legs. In addition, the dolly plate includes a strut portion coupled to the front frame member and a support portion extending from the strut portion for supporting objects placed thereon by an individual. When the dolly plate is folded from the storage position to the use position, the strut portion folds over the strut of the rear frame member to secure the rear frame member to the dolly unit. Thus, the rear frame member remains in a generally stationary position when an individual tilts the frame on the wheels to transport objects.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.